1. Technical Field
The present application is related to simulation systems for circuits, especially to a direct current (DC) compensation system and method for S-parameter rational functions.
2. Description of Related Art
S-parameters, also called scattering parameters, are used to describe signal-wave response of an n-port electrical network (circuit system) at given frequency.
S-parameters can be expressed by an S-parameter rational function, which is generated according to the S-parameters using a vector fitting algorithm. However, the S-parameter rational function generated using the vector fitting algorithm is an approximation, thus, may produce errors at a DC level of the signal-wave response of the n-port electrical networks.